Hinatas Return
by RomeoLovesJuliete
Summary: Después de la guerra Hinata es mandada a una misión que se complica y se cree que a muerto, pero ¿Que ocurre cuando Hinata vuelve tres años después? Naruto siente algo por ella, Kiba tiene claro que la quiere a toda costa.Pero¿Y Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

EL REGRESO

Resumen: Después de la guerra Hinata es mandada a una misión que se complica y se cree que a muerto, pero ¿Que ocurre cuando Hinata vuelve tres años después? Naruto siente algo por ella, Kiba tiene claro que la quiere a toda costa, pero no son solo ellos los que la desean, Sasuke y ella se han visto más de una vez durante esa misión y algo surgió entre ellos…

Capítulo 1: Volviendo al fin

La tenue luz del atardecer invadía cada rincón de konoha. Una figura se erguía frente a la majestuosa ciudad, nerviosa y al borde del colapso, tanto mental como físico. La misión a la que la enviaron hace tres años debía ser una simple de rango D, pero se complico debido a la intervención de las Akatsuki y se convirtió en una de rango S.

Respiro hondo. Una. Dos. Tres veces…

Traspasó las puertas que la llevarían a su antiguo hogar. Vestida con el uniforme de ANBU, modificado ligeramente, haciendo que se ciñera a su cuerpo, abrazando cada suave curva que poseía la joven, y llevando su largo y sedoso cabello suelto, cayendo como una cascada hasta su cintura, mientras que su rostro se veía recubierto por una máscara con el dibujode un ratón, tras la cual se escondían unos grandes ojos color lavanda con espesas pestañas; parecía una diosa, bella a la par que letal.

Pero tras aquella apariencia divina se escondía una joven insegura pese a sus habilidades y belleza, fiel y cariñosa… esa joven era Hinata Hyuuga. Ahora una joven que rozaba los veinte y ya una jounin. Había al fin vuelto de la misión que la había llevado lejos de casa, y había hecho creer a sus seres queridos que había muerto.

Si, Hinata era consciente de que la creían muerta, formaba parte de su misión, fingir su muerte, infiltrarse en las Akatsuki y extraer información. Había sido una misión ardua y complicada.

La joven no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, en sus suaves labios rozando su piel, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en todo lo que paso entre ellos…

Si, había sido una misión tremendamente complicada, con muchas reglas y prohibiciones, e Hinata, sin siquiera quererlo, las había roto todas…


	2. Not so long ago, but so many changes

EL REGRESO

Capítulo 2: Nadie se lo esperaba verdad?

Basado en la canción de Avril Lavinge : Smile

Hinata contemplaba sus alrededores mientras iba caminando hacia la torre de la Hokage. Había echado de menos el ambiente tranquilo de la villa. En sus años fuera Hinata había vivido muchas aventuras y conocido a muchos amigos, pero también había presenciado horrores que marcarían su vida, al fin volviendo a la aldea, sentía que podía respirar.

Durante su trayecto llego a la tienda de flores Yamanaka, decidió entrar a contemplar la gran variedad de maravillosas flores que adornaban el modesto local.

Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarla?- la alegre voz de la siempre vivaz Ino resonó por la tienda.

Sí, me gustaría hablar un rato, si tienes tiempo, me gustaría saber que tal va todo, os he echado mucho de menos- dijo la joven ANBU con voz tierna.

Todo el cuerpo de Ino se tensó.

¿H-Hina…?- dijo casi tartamudeando, lo cual era casi imposible para la ninja rubia.

Hinata retiró su máscara despacio y sonrió cálidamente.

Lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo fue a Ino lanzándose hacia ella…

Naruto volvía a la aldea de otra maldita misión de reconocimiento. Había sido especialmente dura, ya que tuvo que volver al sitio donde ella le dijo que lo amaba, donde estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él, donde le hablo por última vez…

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Era imbécil, ella murió sin conocer su repuesta…

Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no, no podía permitirse volver a caer en esa depresión. Después de su muerte ya casi no pudo continuar.

La joven de cabello rosado le da la mano al entrar en la villa.

No, no puede volver a pensar el aquella maravillosa joven, tiene novia.

Así aparta el joven sus previos pensamientos, abrazando a su acompañante y diciéndola que la ama. Aunque, ambos saben que miente, dejan que las palabras floten en el aire. Porque el ama a otra, y ella ama a otro, y ninguno de los dos sabe lo que está haciendo.

Kiba se levantó sudando, corrió, vistiéndose precipitadamente y sin despedise.

Se dirigía a toda velocidad a la tienda de Ino, no podía ser, lo sabía. Pero jamás olvidaría su olor, estaba seguro. Hinata estaba viva.

Y había vuelto a casa.


	3. See you again

Holaaaaaa¡ quería daros las gracias por los maravillosos reviews que me habéis mandado¡

Sois GENIALES¡ Muchísimas gracias¡ En especial dedico este cap a eLisa  uno muy romanticón para ti¡ =)

Aquí os lo dejo:

Hinata intentó respirar tras ser derribada por el mortal abrazo de oso de Ino, ambas jóvenes reían despreocupadas. Todavía tiradas en el suelo ninguna hacía ademán de levantarse.

Ino sonreía de oreja a oreja y parloteaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, durante todo su discurso formuló innumerables preguntas a Hinata que esta no pudo siquiera contestar ya que la rubia volvía a hablar. Al finalizar la mayor precipitación de palabras que Hinata pudo siquiera imaginarse la rubia rompió a llorar abrazando a Hinata, casi asustada de que si la soltaba volvería a desparecer.

Hinata no podía revelar mucho, así que le resumió algunas de sus aventuras a su antigua amiga. Mientras esta la miraba con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

Tras unas risas las jóvenes vieron que la posición en la que estaban en el suelo, Ino prácticamente tirada encima de Hinata era un poco eermm… incomoda.

Se abrazaron una vez más. Levantándose entre risas.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió de un tirón.

Hinata no pudo ni pensar antes de notar que era víctima de otro abrazo que la llevaba al suelo de nuevo. Pero una sonrisa se dibujó al instante en su rostro…

-Kiba…Te he echado tanto de menos- Dijo la joven al sentir las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su apuesto compañero.

Sasuke se revolvió una vez más. No podía dormir.

Su cama parecía tan vacía, tan fría sin ella, sin su sonrisa…

Recordaba cada perfecta parte de su cuerpo, cada sonido, cada sonrisa, cada palabra y cada momento que paso en su embriagadora compañía. Pero todo había ido mal.

Cometió el mayor error de su vida, ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo y la cagó.

Pero se acabó, Sasuke cogió su mochila, llevando solo lo imprescindible.

Juro que la volvería a tener entre sus brazos, y la amaría cada segundo de su existencia.

Por primera vez, Sasuke olvido su orgullo y se dirijo a Konoha. En busca de su princesa.

Sasuke sonrió. Amaba a la bella y gentil joven, y lo primero que pensaba hacer al llegar a Konoha era gritarlo a los cielos.

No pensaba dejarla escapar.

Naruto se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage, dejando a Sakura que se retirara a descansar, cuando pasó por delante de la floristería y por primera vez en tres años…

Sintió su corazón pararse. Y acelerarse como nunca antes.


	4. Abrazo

¡

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviewss¡ Soy INCREIBLES¡

De verdad que siento mucho no responder a muchos reviews pero quiero que sepáis que los leo todos y ellos son los que me motivan a continuar¡ Asi que muchas gracias y si quereis decidme algo o que os dedique un cap, o decirme vuestra pareja favorita comentad vale? =)

Aquí os dejo la continuación

Hinata se giró. Y lo vio.

Pelo castaño claro, ojos tiernos y fieros, fuerte y apuesto, cariñoso y fiel.

Kiba¡- dijo sintiendo como su respiración se entrecortaba al verle. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse a abrazarle, el joven corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, llevándoles otra vez al suelo.

Hinata se incorporo lentamente. Colocando una mano en la parte de atrás del cuellos del chico, dibujando suaves círculos con ella en su piel, como sabía que le encantaba; y la otra la enredo en su pelo, acariciándolo con dulzura y despacio.

Sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con las de el.

Poco a poco, el joven levanto la cabeza del pecho de su amiga, y se encontraron sus miradas.

Juraría que en ese momento se volvió a enamorar de ella, y ella de el…

Ya no era el adolescente que conoció, no, ahora era un hombre. Su mandíbula se marcaba, su rostro era muy muy muuuuyy (xD) atractivo, sus ojos fieros, sus brazos fuertes, su piel cálida.

Era Kiba, y, pese a haber crecido, siempre lo sería. Hinata se acerco lentamente, y como él solía hacerla de niño, depositó un suave y tierno beso sobre la nariz de este. Kiba se sonrojo, ella sabía que él era el único con quien sabía que podía hacer algo así, porque confiaba en él como nadie. Porque era su Kiba, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Sus miradas se mantenían fijos en el otro, sus rostros a milímetros, y una sonrisa cubierta por lágrimas se dibujaba en sus rostros.

No hacían falta ni preguntas ni palabras. Ya sabía lo necesario, ella estaba aquí.

Levantándose la cogió en brazos y le dio un par de vueltas al estilo romántico de película, lo que provocó que ambos estallasen en carcajadas. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y se sintió segura.

Ino observaba con corazones en los ojos como la escena se desenvolvía.

Pero todo se para.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió por tercera vez ese día. Alguien carraspeo.

¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo casi en un gruñido.

Continuaraaaaa¡ R&R por favorrrr¡


	5. Reaccion

Regreso Capítulo 5

Hinata pauso y se giro al oír esa voz.

Neji le dijo una mirada fría a Kiba, y con suaves y elegantes pasos se dirijo hacia su prima y la abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de esta, intentando contener las lagrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir.

Habían pasado tres años, pero en sus brazos ella parecía igual de pequeña, mantenía su olor a lavanda y esa mirada tierna. Su presencia no le había pasado desapercibida, en cuanto se levanto esa mañana lo supo, sus instintos se habían disparado, ella estaba en casa.

Pero se llevo dos sorpresas al verla, la primera fue la familiaridad y el cariño con la que se miraban ella y el perro. Mataría a ese plebeyo por ponerle las manos encima a su princesa. La segunda fue la belleza de esta, el siempre la vio como una diosa inigualable, con ojos de una tonalidad única incluso dentro de su propio clan, con un cuerpo pequeño y definido, con piel suave e inmaculada. Pero nada pudo prepararle para como era ahora.

Ella….brillaba.

Hinata le sonrió con dulzura y le limpio las lagrimas, que sin el quererlo habían escapado.

Le abrazo y se giro a los otros dos ninjas presentes en la sala.

¿Por qué no salimos a comer y nos ponemos al día antes de que tenga que ir a ver a la hokage?- dijo con una voz, tan suave y dulce, que el ambiente se suavizo en segundos.

Kiba la cogió la mano arrebatándola de los brazos de Neji mientras asentía emocionado.

Neji los siguió insultando a kiba, a su lado Ino reía alegremente.

Menudo día esperaba a estos jóvenes ninjas.

Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil a la entrada de la tienda, no sentía su cuerpo.

Había visto a Hinata entrar en la tienda y abrazar y reír con Ino. La había visto abrazar a kiba y dar vueltas entre risas y miradas de carriño. La había visto abrazar a Neji, tan suavemente, con tanto respeto y admiración, con tanta dulzura, como si este fuese a romperse en sus brazos.

Sintió un remolino de emociones que le devoraban.

Alegría.

Dolor.

Tristeza.

Felicidad.

Celos.

Admiración.

Confusión.

Nostalgia.

Más celos.

Amor…

Y fue ese sentimiento el que lo dejo clavado en el suelo. Era increíble, como si en un segundo, cuando la vio pudiera volar, y al siguiente, cuando abrazo a kiba, sintió como se ahogaba.

Ella había vuelto.

Estaba viva.

La joven que juro amarle.

A la que el ignoro.

La que probablemente ya no le amaba.

En la que inevitablemente pensaba cada segundo, incluso cuando estaba con Sakura.

Y allí mismo le dio.

Sakura.

El tenía novia.

Qué derecho tenia a siquiera admirar a aquella diosa de cabello azulado?

Sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Amor y dolor ¿Porque siempre iban unidas para él?

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba observando el camino por el que ella se fue. Pero corrió con las lágrimas asaltando su rostro.

La encontraría. Y se juro que le compensaría el error que cometió dedicándole cada segundo se la vida que le quedaba exclusivamente a ella, si ella le daba la oportunidad.

No iba a rendirse. Nunca.

La Hokage sonrió al recibir el pájaro mensajero. Sintió orgullo por su joven chunnin, no, ya no, ahora era una ANBU, una mujer.

Hinata había vuelto. Y por lo que había oído su misión fue todo un éxito.

Pero un pequeño hecho la hizo fruncir el ceño. Al parecer, estando ahí Hinata se había integrado para obtener información, y mantuvo una relación. Esto no la molestaría tanto sino fuera por el hombre con el que la mantuvo esta relación.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Por lo que ella sabia esta relación había sido… real, para ambos.

¿Hinata se había enamorado de Sasuke?

¿Y Sasuke de Hinata?

Pero al parecer ella lo había finalizado.

La pregunta del millón : ¿Por qué?

La Hokage suspiro, el amor era complicado, y esta historia, si acaso continuara en algún momento; tenía pinta de acabar como Romeo y Julieta.

Y a ella francamente le importaba poco lo que le pasara a Romeo.

Pero se aseguraría de que ni un solo ser de este planeta le pusiera las manos encima a Julieta.

Además, sabía que ahora todos los que la habían visto estaban demasiado contentos y lloricas para recriminarle a la joven, o a la Hokage, el hecho de que les hicieron creer que había muerto, pero eso pronto ese estado de felicidad pasaría.

Y le iban a caer encima un montón de Chunnins enfadados, una Jounnin que la iba a matar, porque amaba a Hinata como una hija, y todo el maldito clan Hyuuga.

Mierda.

Tsunade cogió su botella de sake y bebió. Bah, ya se preocuparía de más tarde, y esperaba que fuese muuuuuucho mas tarde.

Comentad porfavorrrrr¡

Siento tardar tanto pero estoy de exámenes y xD un lio¡

Un cap mas lasrgo de lo habitual porque me lo habeis pedido¡ ;)

Graciassssssss¡


	6. Sensei, forgive me

Capítulo 6

Hinata, Kiba, Ino y Neji comieron en ichirakus ramen, donde Ayame abrazó a Hinata efusivamente y les invitó a todos.

Ino e Hinata charlaron y rieron despreocupadas. Kiba sonrojado sonreía siguiendo la conversación, aguantando las ganas de cogerla y llevársela para si solo, mientras Neji le mandaba miradas amenazantes y a su vez intentaba no mostrar sus emociones, ya que estaba a punto de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. La tarde pasó demasiado rápido, y todos se disponían a ver a la Hokage para informarle del el regreso de Hinata.

Chicos- dijo Hinata, pausando en una calle y mirándoles con una sonrisa- volved a casa y luego iré yo a ver a la Hokage, no quiero que tengáis que estar esperando hasta que salga, además…

¿Además?- dijo Ino al ver que Hinata estaba nerviosa.

Kiba sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

Yo te acompaño- sentenció con una sonrisa.

Neji no tardo en reaccionar.

¿Cómo?¡Ni en sueños que te dejo sola por la noche con ella¡- dijo con voz grave y fría.

Ino sonrío.

Vas a ir a verla ¿No?- dijo la rubia.

Hinata suspiro.

Si- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Sin siquiera quererlo su conversación anterior había derivado en el dolor de aquellos que la quería al pensar que estaba muerta, y pese ha haber cambiado de tema, sabiendo que Hinata solo había seguido órdenes, que ella había sufrido incluso más al tener que dejarlos, y que cuando se les pasara la euforia de su regreso todos ellos la iban a pedir más que una explicación, esta había oído que su maestra fue la más afectada.

Kurenai cayó en una profunda depresión al pensar que había perdido a la que consideraba su hija. Pasó todas las noches llorando durante meses y sufrió varios colapsos y ataques nerviosos. El dolor fue demasiado. Si, todos habían llorado y sufrido, pero tras la pérdida de Asuma, Kurenai era la más sensible a la muerte. Y perder a Hinata, fue como perder una parte de si misma.

Por ello Hinata estaba nerviosa, iba a ver a su sensei.

Neji, tras unos minutos desistió y dejo claro que esperaría en la puerta del complejo Hyuuga a la joven, posteriormente avisando a su padre de la noticia. Ino se despidió dándole ánimos a Hinata, haciéndola prometer que se verían al día siguiente, y, guiñándole un ojo a la pareja les dijo que no hicieran nada demasiado travieso.

Hinata se sonrojo y Kiba la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

Ino se despidió y se fue junto a Neji.

Poco después de la partida de ambos ninjas Hinata y Kiba rompieron a reír, no solo por el comentario de Ino, sino para liberar todos los nervios. Ninguno sabía como iba a reaccionar Kurenai.

Kiba cogió la mano firmemente a Hinata y la llevo hasta el apartamento de Kurenai.

Hinata tímidamente llamo a la puerta de una de las personas a las que más amaba, y a la cual izo sufrir con su partida.

La puerta se abrió por una sonriente y más madura Kurenai, que se quedo sin habla al verla.

Su alumna.

Su prácticamente hija.

Estaba allí.

Viva.

Preciosa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mirándola con una disculpa reflejada en sus preciosos orbes color lavanda.

¿Cómo...?

Kurenai-sensei – dijo con voz suave y llorosa- yo…

Oír la voz, cálida y cariñosa de su alumna la devolvió a la realidad. No sabía cuanto tiempo la había estado mirando sin responderla. Pero en cuanto recobro el sentido hizo una cosa que nunca pensó en hacer.

Le pego una bofetada que tiro a Hinata al suelo.

Kiba se acercó a Hinata y estaba a punto de gritar a Kurenai, cuando, para sorpresa de ambos, esta se derrumbo llorando encima de Hinata, abrazándola como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Yo...pensé… cómo pudiste… yo… pensé que te perdí… y… dios- Kurenai no podía articular palabras entre las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y la situación en la que estaba.

La alumna a la que amaba más que su vida, está a su lado, y ¿Qué hace ella? La golpea.

Kurenai quiso simplemente desaparecer en ese instante. Era demasiado, todo el dolor, llanto, miedo y pena que sufrió había vuelto. Y no sabía ni como reaccionar.

Puede que ahora Hinata se fuera.

Después de todo llega, probablemente lista para explicarse y ella…

Mierda.

La "muerte" de Hinata la destrozó, le arrancó sus fuerzas. Y su regreso la había hecho caer de rodillas entre sollozos, derrumbando aquella actuación, demostrándole que nunca supero perderlo, que nunca podría hacerlo..

Sintió más lágrimas llegar a sus ojos.

No sentía su voz.

¿Cómo iba a disculparse si no podía hablar?

Pero no hizo falta.

Hinata la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, susurrándole al oído con voz melodiosa que sentía tanto el dolor que la había causado. Estaba aquí, no era un sueño, de verdad estaba viva.

Porque Hinata era Hinata.

Y ella la perdonaba.

Seguramente ni siquiera pensase que había hecho nada mal.

Porque era su hija, aunque no las unieran lazos de sangre.

Y las palabras no hacían falta.

Kurenai la abrazo con más fuerza, suplicándola entre sollozos que no se fuera jamás.

Hinata lo juró al instante.

Y Kurenai supo que en ese instante, por fin volvió a sentirse fuerte.

Naruto había recorrido toda la maldita aldea, pero para cuando llego a ichirakus ramen, solo pudieron decirle que la belleza de cabello azulado y sus acompañantes ya habían partido.

Pero recorriendo una vez más la aldea se paró en seco.

Allí estaba.

Frente a las puertas de Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Su amigo.

El traidor.

Sasuke.

Lo vio pararse en frente de las puertas.

Hinata- le escucho susurrar- te encontrare princesa.

Naruto quedó paralizado.

Si.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.

Su amigo.

El traidor.

Sasuke.

Al que más le valía tener una buena explicación para llamar a SU Hinata ( Naruto claramente no tuvo inconveniente en pasar por alto el hecho de que no habían hablado en tres años) princesa.

Esto no iba a acabar bien.


	7. con que una mujer eh?

Holaaaaaaa¡ Se que la llegada de Sasuke ha sido demasiado rápida pero esperad que esto se complica¡ ;) jjaaja puede que tengan que esperar un ratito a verse. Solo quiero decir:  
>GRACIAS A CADA REVIEW QUE PONEIS SOIS GENIALES¡Y prometo que cuando acabe los exámenes escribiré mas y responderé a todos los reviews :P Un besazo y os dejo el siguiente capítulo.<p>

/

Kurenai estaba sentada en el sofá, abrazando todavía a Hinata. Las lágrimas de su rostro se habían secado, pero se negaba en rotundo a soltar a su alumna, lo cual dio pie a que Kiba bromease, esto hasta que Hinata sutilmente le recordó como este mismo había reaccionado hoy con su llegada, provocando que Kiba se sonrojase y empezara a balbucear excusas como loco. Ambas mujeres se rieron de él. Kiba, fingiendo enfado se fue a jugar con Asuma, pero antes de pasar a la habitación contigua se giró, mirando a Hinata directamente a los ojos.

No nos vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿Eh? Shino mañana te va a dar un discurso de que no se preocupa a los compañeros, y te las vas a arreglar tu solita haha- dijo con voz juguetona

Y con una sonrisa tierna cerró la puerta, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Hinata, que no había podido formar una palabra coherente desde que vio el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Kurenai, se recostó suavemente sobre esta.

Lo siento tanto- susurro, con su voz quebrándose más con cada sílaba que pronunciaba- yo… fue precipitado, y no podía…Perdóname por favor- las últimas palabras eran un leve susurro, se abrazo más a su maestra, esperando cualquier reacción menos la que recibió.

Kurenai poso su rostro en el hombro de Hinata.

Nunca, vuelvas a preocuparme así ¿Vale? Para mi eres mi hija, y no puedo perderte- dijo su maestra con ternura.

Alzando la vista Kurenai miro a Hinata. La miro de verdad.

¿Esa bella joven era su tímida alumna?

Los cabellos azulados de la joven caían por su espalda, tan suavemente; su olor era embriagador, casi hechizante; sus ojos, con tupidas pestañas, eran de un tono tan único que no poseía nombre. La joven que se encontraba a su lado rozaba los veinte y la perfección.

Hinata ante la atenta mirada de su maestra sintió el color llegar a sus mejillas ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?

Kurenai sonrió al ver su sonrojo.

Era su pequeña Hinata.

Por mucho que hubiera madurado y crecido, ella tenía el monopolio de malcriarla y tratarla como su alumna, al menos un tiempo más.

Kurenai abrazo a Hinata.

Buenooo- dijo con voz maliciosa- me tendrás que contar cositas. De verdad, mi pequeña ya toda una mujer¡

Hinata abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada riendo nerviosamente.

Kurenai podía leerla como un libro, y mentirla directamente tampoco era una opción.

Hinata cambió de tema.

Kurenai no paso esto por alto y comenzó a pensar.

¿Por qué Hinata parecía tan incómoda con que le dijera que es una mujer?

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos meditando esto, claramente ignorando las llamadas de atención de su alumna.

En ese instante el doble significado de sus palabras le vino a la mente.

Madre mía, espera…¿Ella?

Miro a Hinata, la jounnin se mordía el labio, comentando trivialidades y levemente sonrrojada.

Oh, Dios.

/

Kiba llevaba ya quince minutos jugando con el pequeño Asuma y pensó que Hinata y Kurenai ya habrían tenido tiempo de hablar.

Suspiró.

Hinata.

Su compañera, amiga, y quien sabe, años atrás, tras ese beso… puede que todo pueda volver a empezar, después de todo, tan solo una semana después de ese "accidente" ella había desaparecido. Pero ahora estaba aquí, y Kiba se prometió que antes de acabar el día probaría sus labios una vez más.

Su día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, y todavía quedaba ir a ver a la Hokage.

MADRE MÍA- oyó gritar a Kurenai-¿Cómo?¿Cuando?¿Quien? Cuéntamelo¡

Kiba entro en la habitación donde estaban las mujeres.

Kurenai parecía sorprendida, curiosa y ¿Eufórica?

Hinata sonreía intentando escapar de la conversación de cualquier manera.

Crecéis tan rápido- dijo dramáticamente Kurenai con una sonrisa en los labios y lanzándole una mirada juguetona a su alumna, que dejaba claro que iba a saber TODO lo que había pasado en esa misión.

Hinata miro la cara confusa de Kiba y rió, en la que se había metido.


	8. How we fell in little stupid love

Capítulo 8

Sasuke se detuvo frente a las puertas de la gran ciudad, mientras la suave brisa de la noche acariciaba su piel, suspiro.

Todo esto lo hacía por ella.

Solo por ella.

Cerró los ojos, y lo recordó, el motivo por el que seguía, el detonante de su vida…

Si, recordó el día que conoció a Hinata Hyuuga.

La noche era profunda y fría el día que llegó.

Era tan solo una niña, que rozaba los dieciséis, pero sus palabras eran fuertes y decididas.

Decía que había traicionado a Konoha.

Que quería unirse a ellos.

Que mataría a aquellos que la hirieron.

Era buena actriz, pero el instinto de Sasuke le decía que mentía.

Ni él sabe porque guardo silencio.

Pero lo hizo.

Y nunca se arrepintió.

La pusieron a prueba, supero sus expectativas sin dificultad.

¿Desde cuando era tan fuerte?

La enviaron a misiones imposibles donde la mayor de las fuerzas no valía nada, las supero con astucia e ingenio.

¿Desde cuando era tan lista?

La enfrentaron a los más grandes asesinos, no retrocedió ni un solo paso.

¿Desde cuando era tan valiente?

La torturaron brutalmente, no soltó un solo quejido.

¿Desde cuando era tan dura?

El la ridiculizaba, ella respondía y le hacía comerse sus propias palabras.

¿Desde cuando era tan atrevida?

Las mujeres más bellas paseaban por los pasillos de su escondrijo, ella las dejaba atrás, su belleza la de una diosa.

¿Desde cuando era tan atractiva?

El la miraba indiferente, ella, una vez, le sonrió con ternura.

Y todo cambió para él.

¿Desde cuando estaba enamorado?

Al principio solo entrenaban juntos.

Luchaban con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos cocaban con cada golpe, tan solo para después separarse y volver a colisionar.

Su atracción era casi… magnética.

Irremediable.

Pero ambos lo ignoraban.

Él, trataba de evitar mirar el perfecto cuerpo de su enemiga, sus labios carmesíes, sus ojos lavanda, sus cabellos azulados, su olor embriagador…

Ella, trataba de mantener la compostura, intentando evitar mirar los fuertes músculos del joven, sus ojos azabaches, su cabello color noche, su tacto eléctrico…

Ambos lo ignoraban.

Lo negaban.

Pero la tensión abarrotaba el aire.

Y tarde o temprano estallaría.

Ninguno pretendía que pasara.

Ella tenía una misión.

Él estaba seguro de que era una espía.

Pero pasó.

Hablaron.

Y se entendían uno a otro, más que a ellos mismos.

El veía la ternura de la joven, su afán por ser aceptada, su capacidad sin precedentes de amar y perdonar.

Ella veía su dolor, sus miedos, la bondad y los sentimientos que escondía bajo llave y su fuerza.

Hablaron.

Y hablaron.

Y pronto las conversaciones cortas después de los entrenamientos se convirtieron en largas discusiones, sobre lo que fuese, donde fuese y como fuese.

Él sonreía.

Ella reía.

Y la tensión parecía quedar de lado.

Parecía.

Tan solo fue un accidente.

Ella tropezó.

Él la atrapó.

Pero sus rostros quedaron cerca.

DEMASIADO CERCA.

Y pronto esos milímetros que los separaban desaparecieron.

Ninguno sabe quien empezó.

A ninguno le importa.

Sus labios ardían, sus besos fuertes, necesitados.

Sus lenguas batallaban, cada uno disfrutando del sabor del otro.

Sus manos trazaban caminos electrificados por el cuerpo del otro, y sus cuerpos de atraían, necesitando estar al lado del otro.

Eran fuego.

Y la llama crecía a cada segundo.

La necesidad física era abrumadora.

Sus cuerpos respondían uno al otro.

Pero la necesidad de saber era asfixiante.

Él quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

Cada detalle.

Cada recuerdo.

Cada segundo.

Todo.

Necesitaba hacerla sentir especial, querida, suya…

Ella necesitaba entender.

Su pasado.

Su dolor.

Sus sentimientos.

Todo.

Necesitaba enseñarle el amor que le negaron de joven, entenderle, poseerle…

Fue un año y medio después de su llegada cuando fue entre lágrimas a verle a sus aposentos.

Él corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, dejando caer su máscara.

Con ella no tenía que fingir.

Él la suplicaba que le dijera lo que le ocurría, que haría lo que fuese, que mataría a quien la hubiera hecho daño…

Con esto se acababa, lo iba a perder, al hombre que amaba…

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ella se lo confesó.

Que la enviaron para obtener información.

Él ya lo sabía, desde el primer momento, pero aún así le dolió.

No se alejo.

Ni se acerco.

Y durante unos minutos hubo silencio.

Te quiero- dijo Hinata con voz dulce,pero quebrada entre sus llanto, levantando su rostro para mirarle a los ojos- y por eso no puedo, no quiero irme, te necesito, dios, nunca planee amarte, se que me odiaras pe-

Te quiero- dijo Sasuke- no te vayas, se que es egoísta, pero, ya lo sabía- vio como sus ojos reflejaban su sorpresa- y quiero que te quedes aquí, que seas mía.

Era la decisión más dura de su vida.

Sasuke o Konoha.

No quiero hacerlos daño- dijo Hinata.

Entonces huiremos, tu y yo- dijo Sasuke mirándola.

Hinata enmudeció.

Sí- se escucho decir.

Lo dejaría todo.

Por él.

Sonrió.

Si- dijo de nuevo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se mía- le susurro al oído, haciendo que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas sacudieran como corrientes el cuerpo de la joven.

Si- dijo sin vacilar, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y estalló la verdadera llama.

Wowowowoowowoowowow

xD que os parece? Jajaj decidme si quereis que el capi siguiente sea umm… grafico? xD gracias a todos¡ (LL) Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero esq he estado de vacaciones¡ a Partir de ahora seguire con más regularidad¡


	9. passion

Capítulo 9

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y sus labios conectaron al instante.

Hinata enredó sus manos en el cabello de su amante y mordió su labio, exigiendo acceso a su boca. No sabía de donde salía esa necesidad, ese fuego, ese deseo…

Pero se rindió sin resistencia, y se dejo llevar por aquellos instintos que ni sabía que poseía.

Sasuke aparto sus labios de los de la joven, y sin perder un segundo esta los volvió a conectar, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos juntos.

El se volvió a apartar, y, sin saber como, Hinata le gruño. Pero con la aguda voz de la joven, salió algo como un maullido.

Umm… sexy- pensó el traidor, mientras se volvía a apartar un poco buscando la posibilidad de hablar- Shh, quiero que esto sea especial, vale?

Entonces porque demonios te sigues apartando?- dijo la joven volviendo a atacar sus labios, pero tras ello descendió al cuello de su amante, mordiendo suavemente su piel, haciendo que su acompañante gimiera.

El rió juntando su cuerpo mas ( si era posible ) al de su amada.

Hinata no sabía cuanto iba a durar su brote de confianza, y lo estaba aprovechando mientras durara.

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera seguir con su ataque, Sasuke la empujo a su cama, situándose sobre ella, en un solo y grácil movimiento, suave y calculado, sin que la joven pudiera siquiera procesar lo ocurrido este beso sus labios fuertemente.

Tras esto fue dejando besos descendientes hasta en cuello de la joven, dejando mordiscos y besando su piel al bajar.

Planeaba marcarla como suya, para que nadie pudiera tocar a este angel menos el.

Era egoísta, pero cuando llegaba a ella, era posesivo, fiero, territorial…

Era suya y punto.

Mataría al que osara siquiera mirarla.

Mia- gruño el contra la suave piel de la joven.

Umm- es todo lo que Hinata era capaz de articular, mientras intentaba contenerse viendo como Sasuke le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa… uno a uno… muy despacio… y sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante.

Suavemente sintió como las fuertes manos del traidor iban dejando caer su camisa, dejándola en sujetador frente a el.

Hinata ni siquiera pudo pensar en taparse al ver, maravillada, como los ya negros ojos de su amante se oscurecían notablemente.

Preciosa- dijo casi sin aliento.

La joven enredo sus manos en el cabello del joven, haciéndolo descender hasta ella y besando su cuello despacio.

Por favor- dijo ella

Que?- respondió en tono burlón.

Pero al mirar hacia ella su expresión se helo, lo que veía era…

Demasiado.

Miraba el cabello alborotado de color azul caer sobre las sabanas.

Sus sabanas.

Miraba esas mirada, decidida, llena de deseo…

Su deseo por el.

Miraba ese perfecto cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Ese cuerpo que pronto sería suyo.

Hinata recorrió suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos los músculos del torso del joven, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke. Sentía como los músculos, fuertes y definidos del joven se contraían y relajaban cuando los tocaba. S e sintió fuerte. Se sintió deseada. Se sintió mujer.

Y lo adoraba.

Sin palabra alguna le paso la camiseta por encima de los hombros a su acompañante y le sonrió, la misma sonrisa burlona que el siempre utilizaba con ella.

Ambos rieron, entre miradas de deseo, porque eran ellos dos, solo ellos dos, y no había mascaras ni falsedades.

Solo pura necesidad.

Te quiero- dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que lo decía, después de todo, estaba prohibido, para ellos el amor no era una opción.

Pero eso no evito que Hinata respondiera sinceramente.

Te quiero- le respondió

Y fue como si el interruptor saltara.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron, los besos fuertes, húmedos y apasionados, descendían cada vez mas, hasta que Hinata retiro los pantalones al joven. Donde ya se erguía su deseo.

El prosiguió retirando los de la joven y desabrochando lentamente su sujetador.

Los gemidos ya no eran controlados y la atmosfera de la habitación era espesa y acalorada.

Lentamente la mano del joven descendió hacia en centro de su acompañante y vio que estaba mas que lista.

Segura?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La respuesta de la joven fue besarlo con aun mas fuerza, mordiéndole el labio y pegando su cuerpo más al suyo.

Asi que sin un segundo mas de duda se adentro en ella.

Ella sintió como atravesaban el tejido que protegía su inocencia y no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido de dolor.

Te amo- le susurro el

Y todo dolor fue olvidado.

El, intentaba no perderse en aquella calidez hipnotizarte, en aquella maravillosa criatura a la que en ese instante poseía, en aquel olor que le aturdía.

Dios.

Era demasiado.

Con cada movimiento se acercaban mas al final.

Sus cuerpos moviéndose como uno solo.

Pieles en contacto constante.

Hasta que como un volcán…

Exploto.

Una ola de placer, luces multicolores, respiración entrecortada…

Y con un grito ambos colapsaron sobre las sabanas.

Pero no hubo movimiento alguno, tan solo un abrazo y una mirada.

Y aun unidos sucumbieron a los brazos de morfeo.

Esa noche ambos soñaron con la realidad, porque ningún sueño podría jamás ser mas perfecto.

Jajajaj xD siento haber tardado tantísimo en publicar¡ pero ha sido muy difícil para mi escribir esro xD jajaja bueno en los próximos capis habrá momentos tristes entres Sasuke e Hinata, unos momentos kibahina muy dulce y el encuentro de Naruto e Hinata que prometo que os dejara de piedra¡ jajaj Read and rewiev porfa¡ :D un besazo¡

Gracias a todos los comentarios¡ que aunque se que no los repondo lo are próximamente

GRACIAS¡ :D


	10. The calm before the storm

Capítulo 10

Kiba estaba confuso.

Muy pero que muy confuso.

Su compañera estaba rara. Estaba un poco sonrojada y al partir de casa de Kurenai esta grito algo sobre protección que hizo saltar a Hinata.

El camino a la torre de la Hokage era corto, pero ambos amigos rieron y hablaron como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la torre de la Hokage.

¿Te espero?- le dijo suavemente Kiba

No, no sé cuanto durara, además luego tendré que volver rápido a casa, me espera una- dijo riendo Hinata- pero gracias… por todo.

Kiba la sonrió con ternura.

Pero, cuando Hinata iba a girarse para entrar a la torre de la Hokage, Kiba puso las manos en el rostro de la joven y deposito un suave y dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Hinata quedo paralizada un segundo antes de recomponerse y mirar al joven con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, una sonrisa que intentaba contener y la más adorable mirada de confusión que el joven hubiese visto jamás.

Sé que no puedo pedirte nada, y que la ultima vez también te bese de improvisto- dijo con una gran sonrisa lobuna.

Hinata sonrió al recordar aquel día.

Pero voy a ir a por ti- le susurro, sus rostros a milímetros- solo para que lo sepas.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

Kiba…- comenzó la heroína con voz dulce, le quería, claro que si, pero había alguien más…

HINATA DEJA DE LIGAR DE UNA ****** VEZ Y SUBE A MI ***** DESPACHO QUE LLEVO TODO EL **** DIA ESPERANDO A QUE TE DIGNES A APARECER ****- intervino calmadamente la Hokage, mientras tiraba material de oficina a los dos jóvenes.

Kiba se despidió y huyo entre carcajadas.

Hinata entre risas subió al despacho de la Hokage, donde esta la esperaba con ademan molesto y los brazos cruzados.

Tsunade-sama -intervino la joven dulcemente- perdone mi retraso, pero creía conveniente anunciar mi presencia, al menos a mis compañeros y a mi familia.

La voz dulce de la joven calmo a Tsunade al instante. Esta suspiro con fingida molestia, si, la Hokage normalmente hubiera gritado y golpeado a cualquier otro que la hubiera hecho esperar, pero enfadarse con la joven Hyuuga le parecía imposible, especialmente después de que su joven kunoichi acabara de volver de una misión de alto rango, sin herida alguna y con información que valía su peso en oro; pero principalmente, había regresado, y ese hecho es el que hizo a la Hokage sonreír, envolviendo a Hinata en un fuerte abrazo.

Bienvenida a casa- dijo la Hokage abrazando un poco más fuerte a Hinata.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, o al menos eso creían…

*En la puertas de Konoha*

Sasuke salió de su trance para encontrarse de lleno con la mirada furiosa de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke…-dijo el joven ensimismado.

¿Es así como me recibes después de tanto tiempo?- dijo Sasuke con tono frio.

¿Has decidido volver?¿Por qué?- dijo incrédulo-¿Y qué demonios quieres de Hinata?

Sasuke miro a Naruto sin denotar expresión alguna.

No he decidido volver, tan solo estoy aquí para lograr el perdón de alguien, y tras ello me marchare, con ella- dijo sin un ápice de duda el heredero.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que dijo.

Sasuke quería volver a irse.

Con Hinata.

Sobre mi cadáver¡- grito el rubio.

No había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata, y si, planeaba obligar a quedarse a Sasuke, pero si este le ponía una mano encima a Hinata, se la arrancaría.

Preferiría que no fuese así- dijo Sasuke, en el tiempo con su amada este había llegado a admitir que todavía le importaban sus viejos compañeros- pero no vengo a por pelea, ahora mismo, vengo a buscar a Hinata, y no me iré hasta que podamos hablar ella y yo.

No se irá- dijo el rubio- Ni tu tampoco.

No es tu decisión- respondió el traidor.

No, es la suya, Hinata-chan no se irá- dijo decididamente el rubio.

Sasuke sintió como le ardía la sangre, con que –chan eh?

Entonces no me quedara más remedio que permanecer aquí- dijo todavía sin emoción alguna.

Naruto bufo.

La tensión era palpable.

Naruto estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

¿Sasuke aquí?

¿Por qué había cambiado de idea?

¿Quería llevarse a Hinata?

¿De qué se conocían?

¿Y si se quedaba?

Claro que se quedaría.

¿Y si le quitaba a Hinata?

NI DE COÑA

GRRRRRRRR Dios por que era todo tan confuso…

¿Qué quieres de ella?- dijo el rubio

No te incumbe- dijo Sasuke

¡Que me lo digas¡- grito Naruto, no sabía qué hacer, había sido un día con demasiada carga emocional y no sabía ni cómo responder.

La quiero a ella- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y con esa misma frase Naruto le salto encima al traidor, a su compañero, a su amigo; con la firme intensión de dejarlo sin descendencia por lo que le quedara de vida ( ejem: patada en los **** xD)

*En la oficina de Tsunade*

¿Entonces?- dijo seria la Hokage.

En un mes lideraré la misión que se infiltrará en las bases principales de akatsuki- dijo Hinata, sin duda alguna.

Pero… es muy peligroso, si te atrapan…- la mirada sombría de la Hokage se clavo en la joven ninja- me contaron lo de tus- trago saliva- pruebas, para poder entrar- pauso- siento que tuvieras que pasar por aquello…

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Prefería no hablar de aquello.

La Hokage asintió suavemente.

Las dos se despidieron.

Y ajena a la disputa que en esos momentos ocurría en las puertas de la aldea, la joven se encaminó, por primera vez en tres años, a la puerta de lo que alguna vez consideró un hogar.

Corto lo se xD pero buuueno como el anterior fue… ejem… he querido hacer este un poco para dejar todo en su sitio y empezar con lo bueno ;))

R&R Porfa¡ ;D


	11. the pain of thouse who do not know love

Capitulo 11

Hinata se dirigía cautelosamente hacia la mansión principal del complejo Hyuuga, absorta en sus pensamientos; sobre su regreso, la reunión con la Hokage, su próxima misión, el beso fuerte y cariñoso de Kiba, que sin motivo aparente había dibujado y pequeña y juguetona sonrisa sobre los labios de la joven , sus amigos, Sasuke; quien parecía no querer dejar de invadir sus pensamientos, hasta en estos momentos le parecía tenerlo cerca, como si nunca fuese a dejar su lado…

Y por último, y bastante sorprendente, al rubio hiperactivo al que se declaro.

La verdad es que hacía bastante que no pensaba en el. Pese a saber que la iba a rechazar, el hecho de que la ignorara la hirió, luego vino el beso inesperado de Kiba, la misión, y Sasuke…

Así que la verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en como sería su reencuentro.

Pero ya no sentía nada por él.

Así que podrían ser amigos.

¿No?

Y así alcanzo las grandes puertas del complejo Hyuuga, ignorando el sentimiento cálido que se adorno de sus mejillas al pensar en el rubio (pese a que ahora solo le provocaba un suave tinte rosado en los mofletes, en vez de incendiar su rostro de un color rojo intenso) este seguía allí, al igual que esa no tan pequeña admiración por su compañero.

Solo admiración, se recordó.

No había nada más.

Ella no dejaría que hubiera nada más.

¿No?

Suspiró.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Y con ese último suspiro se preparo para entrar en aquella gran y fría mansión; temiendo como iban a reaccionar aquellas personas a las que ella llamaba familia, pero que no sabía si para ellos ella lo fuera…

*10 minutos antes en la mansión Hyuuga*

Hiashi se encontraba sentado en su despacho, rodeado de un mar de papeleo.

El líder del clan suspiro, dejando que sus ojos quedaran fijadas en la foto que adornaba su despacho; la foto era ya antigua, y en ella podía verse a si mismo, años más joven, con una bella dama de su misma edad a su lado; esta tenía a un bebe de pocos meses en sus brazos, y sonreía dulcemente. Pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que sus ojos permanecieran fijos en esa foto; fue la gran e inocente sonrisa de la pequeña de unos cinco años que se abrazaba a el.

Su hija.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Inocente, bella, siempre considerada débil, a la que nunca le dijo que la quería…

Y ahora nunca podría hacerlo.

Como cada noche desde que recibió la noticia, sus frios ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y sufría.

Cada noche un poco más.

Porque sabia el daño que la hizo.

Porque sabia lo que la hizo sufrir.

Porque sabia que ella se esforzaba.

Porque sabia que era mucho mas fuerte de lo que el jamás la reconoció.

Porque no volvería a verla.

Ni a abrazarla.

Porque nunca lo hizo.

Porque nunca fue un padre.

Un líder.

Un maestro.

Un verdugo.

Pero nunca un padre.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

Tras su desaparición conoció un nuevo tipo de dolor, uno que le desgarraba un poco cada día, ahogándole en la dulce agonía de sus recuerdos.

Suspiro.

Ella no iba a volver.

No tenía sentido que le diera tantas vueltas, no la iba a recuperar.

Hiashi levanto la cabeza al oir como alguien corría por los pasillos.

Segundos despúes Neji entro desbocado en su despacho.

Neji que demo- comenzó el dirigente.

Hinata-sama¡- grito su sobrino con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y en ese instante Hiashi sintió como su corazón de hielo, que hace mucho que dejo de latir daba un vuelco.

Esta viva, ha vuelto¡- gritaba Neji- se dirige hacia aquí¡

Y latió.

De cero a mil veces por segundo.

Y sin palabra alguna el líder salió corriendo a las puertas del complejo.

Vislumbrando ya el bellísimo color cielo de los cabellos de su hija…

=))

Que os ha gustado? ;P el siguiente será larguísimo lo prometo, ya lo estoy escribiendo, solo quería hacer esto para enlazarlo un poquito :P

Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios¡

R&R Porfavor¡


	12. reencuentros y despedidas

Capítulo 12

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo especialmente a diana carolina, como siempre, gracias por todos los comentarios¡ son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo y os los agradezco un monton¡ Se que hace muchísimo que no actualizo, pero estaba de vacaciones¡ jajaja digamos que ahora soy una experta en como caerse de la tabla de surf, eso si lo de mantenerse de pie ejemm xD

Un besazo y aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo:

Reencuentros y despedidas

Hinata sintió como su estomago se contraía sobre si mismo.

No debería estar nerviosa.

No.

Debería estar histérica.

Había tres opciones principalmente:

Que entrara y la recibieran con los brazos abiertos después de tres años creyendo que estaba muerta.

Emmmm improbable.

Que la echaran de casa.

Con un poco de suerte, ya era mayorcita, podía cuidarse sola.

nada más entrar se la cargaran.

Estaba jodida, pensando en positivo.

Neji ya se lo habría dicho a Hiashi y ya no había vuelta atrás, suspiro y abrió suavemente la puerta al complejo Hyuuga, no necesitando llave ya el acceso se conseguía con una combinación de chacra única en el clan Hyuuga.

Pero, abriendo la puerta vio algo que nunca pensó que volvería a ver, a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

*Puertas de Konoha*

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo, revolviéndose y golpeándose, descargando la presión acumulada.

Queriendo expresar con golpes lo que sentían.

Respeto

Envidia

Nostalgia.

Odio.

Cariño.

Ganas de pegarse.

(Hombres… xD)

Pero, justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de dislocarle la mandíbula a Naruto de un golpe, dos ninjas los detienen.

Eran hombres de mediana edad, fornidos e imponentes.

Estos críos- dice uno al otro- que demonios estabais haciendo?

Por su apariencia parecen ANBUs pero…

Naruto se acerca a uno, intentando explicar la situación, echándole, por supuesto, la culpa a Sasuke.

Pero en ese instante Sasuke siente como se nubla y ve a Naruto caer al suelo…

Lo ultimo que piensa antes de caer en la inconsciencia es que esos no son simbolos de ANBU, sino imitaciones.

Y que están bien jodidos.

*Complejo Hyuuga*

Hinata se mantenía erguida y paralizada frente a su padre.

Era este hombre, ya mayor y con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando la con verdadero cariño, el padre que ella temió durante tantos años?

Estas viva-dijo, acercándose lentamente. Como si temiera que la visión se disipara y volviera a perderla.

Si, fui enviada a una misión de enc- no llego a terminar la frase.

Porque por primera vez sintió los brazos de su padre envolverla en una abrazo firme y calido.

Y, pese a toda su preparación psicológica, a todo su esfuerzo, a todo su dolor… lo abrazo y lloro, porque mirando los ojos que ella nunca creyó que la amarían, veía amor, dolor, y todo el orgullo al que había aspirado durante toda su vida.

Y pensó que era la primera vez que el complejo Hyuuga no le parecía tan frio.

Se que es corto T.T no me odies porfavor mañana por la mañana me pondré a seguir escribiendo, esq tngo un examen de alemán en un par de días y estoy que no puedo ;P mañana actualizo

GRACIAS


	13. Algunas cosas nunca cambian

Hola otra vezzz¡ :D gracias a Kasumi-chaan, bella uchija, Princess 311 y a ( a quien me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo por el pedazo de review con un monton de mayúsculas que me ha dejado xd) y otra vez a diana carolina, que cada comentario que hace me encanta¡ =D Aa¡ y quería decir que aunque este fic ponga que Naruto e Hinata son los personajes, no significa que vajan a acabar juntos, eso ya se vera ;)) (LL) Un besazo y aquí os dejo el siguiente capi¡ :D

Capitulo 13:Las cosas cambian.

Hinata devolvió el abrazo, y suavemente se retiro, mirando a los ojos cansados de su padre, años mayores de cómo los recordaba, cansados, abatidos…

Era ella la causa?

Pasa- le dijo su padre, pero casi sonaba como una suplica.

Entro suavemente tras el líder del clan. Sonriendo ante las miradas expectantes, sorprendidas, felices, de los miembros del souke ( rama secundaria) que la miraban como si fuera una visión. Algo ten prefecto que parecía irreal.

Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban suavemente y suspiro.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

E Hinata no se sentía muy cómoda siendo el centro de atención.

Llegaron a una habitación contigua a la que antes tenia Hinata y su padre se detuvo.

Padre?- cuestionó la joven Hyuuga.

Ella insistió en que quería instalarse al lado de tu cuarto, para sentirse más cerca de ti- comento con voz carraspeada.

Hinata sintió como las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, pensando con tristeza en aquella joven tan parecida a ella, y a la vez tan diferente, su hermana pequeña… la preciosa y todavía inocente Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hinata le dedico una última y suave sonrisa a su padre, suavemente abriendo a la puerta a la habitación.

Suavemente anduvo en completo silencio, y acercándose al rostro de su hermana deposito un suave beso en la frente de su pequeña, susurrándole con ternura a la bella durmiente que había regresado.

*Con Naruto y Sasuke*

Los jóvenes comenzaban a despertarse y a dejar la dulce inconsciencia para encontrarse atrapados en una especie de húmeda y maloliente celda con paredes de roca porosa.

Hn- quejo Sasuke, sintiendo como las cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo, atrapándolo contra una columna rocosa, restringiendo asi cualquier posible movimiento.

Donde demonios estamos?- grito Naruto.

No lo se- dijo seriamente el Uchiha, pero nos va a costar salir de aquí.

Naruto gruño, no quería hablar de esto, quería exigirle a su compañero una explicación, sobre sus actos, sobre su abandono, sobre Hinata… las dudas lo corroían, y sintió como su corazón se contraía pensando si siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con la belleza de cabellos azulados.

Naruto tenso sus músculos y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

No le importaba cuantos huesos tuviera que romperse, pero vería a Hinata, pase lo que pase.

Todo lo demás daba igual.

Y en una parte de sus mente su consciencia le gritaba que recordara que el pertenecía ( se supone) a una kunoichi de pelo rosado, pero, el mismo era más que consciente, que los único pensamientos que ocupaban su mente, eran las imágenes y palabras dulces de cierta heredera.

Y siguió tirando, por ella.

Sin sabes que los pensamientos de su compañero también eran ocupados por la misma belleza.

Y ambos silenciosamente juraron escapar.

Por que su sonrisa merecía la pena.

Aunque ambos se preguntaban si lo que les esperaba era una sonrisa.

El chico que ignoro su amor, y el que lo destrozo.

Suspiraron y se miraron.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

*Complejo Hyuuga*

Hinata sintió como su hermana aun dormida se arqueaba hacia el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, susurrando su nombre en sueños; y con una sonrisa, acariciando el pelo de su hermana, recordando la mirada de su padre y los brazos de Neji…

Pensó que puede que pudiera al fin considerar esto un hogar.


	14. Caliente

Capitulo 14: Caliente

Hanabi Hyuuga estaba soñando.

Era la única explicación.

Esa noche se fue a dormir al borde del derrumbe emocional.

Sentia que este era el dia de su vida en el que mas necesitaba a su hermana, todo le había salido mal, pero Hinata siempre sabia lo que decir.

Pero su hermana, su angel de la guarda, la que fue su madre cuando no la tuvo, la que le enseño a sentir, a llorar, a vivir, su todo… estaba muerta.

Y Hanabi se sentía sola.

Abandonada.

Pero , durante sus sueños, sintió calor.

Una calidez suave y dulce, que la hizo arquearse contra ella, adorando la protección que la ofrecía.

Caliente.

Se sentía un poco mejor.

Después, captó un suave olor a lavanda y a mañana que invadía su alrededor.

Se sentía mucho mejor.

Todo esto le recordaba tanto a su hermana…

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

Y la vio.

Una figura esbelta la envolvía con sus brazos, cabello azulado y sedoso se entendía por sus sabanas, ojos con pestañas infinitas cerrados tranquilamente, tez de porcelana pura…

Ella era la dueña de esa calidez.

De ese olor.

Y sintió para su propio corazón.

H-Hina…?- no podía continuar, no se había movido ni un milímetro pero sentía como su cuerpo se paralizaba, su garganta se secaba, y las lagrimas caían por su rostro silenciosamente.

Hummmm… - mustio la bella joven en sueños, se revolvió un poco y abrió suavemente los ojos, todavía nublados por el sueño.

Los ojos único de color lila de su hermana.

Era Hinata

Hinata.

Oh dios.

Hana-chan- le susurro su ángel abrazándose mas a ella- te he echado de menos- dijo con la voz mas bonita que había escuchado jamás la adolescente.

Duérmete y mañana te hago tortitas para desayunar- y envolviéndola una vez mas, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, sin saber ni como, Hanabi se volvió a dormir, pensando que, hasta en sueño, Hinata siempre sabia lo que decir…

A la mañana siguiente la joven se despertó sola, y, abrazando sus sabanas pensó que no podía seguir torturándose asi. Que con cada sueño que tenia estando junto a ella se sentía tan vacia y fría al despertar…

Y entonces lo olio.

Tortitas.

Y Hanabi salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Se atrevía a soñar.

Gracias por todos los comentarios¡ quiero dejar claro que Hinata puede acabar tanto con Kiba, como con Naruto, como con Sasuke… como con alguien mas¡

Tengo una sorpresa que algunos me habeos dejado caer en los comentarios y he pensado pues nada xD jajaja ya veréis ;))

Un besazo a que me deja unos comentarios geniales¡ jajjaja

Princess311 gracias¡ si¡ jajaja por ahora si, pero estas cosas siempre se complican¡ Hinata se puede quedar con Naruto, Sasuke o con kiba, y puede que haya algun que otro pretendiente mas ;) Siempre a querido a naruto, pero ella se consider rechazada cuando ignore su confesion, aunque ya versa que en su reencuetro sera x)) jaja con sasuke tuvo algo muy inteso, y proximamente dire porque cortaron, y kiba ha estado alli siempre, es su amigo y confidente, se siente segura con el y eso puede evolucionar :P muchas gracias y un beso¡

Bella Uchija Muchisimas gracias¡ este capitulo lo he hecho centrandome solo en esto por ti ;) espero que te guste , un besazo¡

solo te digo que me encanta leer tus comentarios¡ muchisimas graciasss¡ y prometo actualizar pronto (LL) Un besazo GRACIAS¡ ;)))) te vas a llevar una sorpresa agradable, shhh jajaj

Mazii-chan gracias¡ jajja ya veremos con cual se queda jjajaa pronto dire porq cortaron y explicare que pasaron muchisimas cosas¡ ;) versa bastante sasuhina

Maribelteka muchisimas gracias¡ crème va ha aber mucho sasuhina proximamente y me encanta que te guste¡ ademas si miras mi perfil escribi unos drabvles que creo que te pueden gustar, ademas planeo hacer un one-shot o un fic corto porq se me ocurrio una idea genial para un sasuhina¡ quieres que te de un Adelanto? J

diana carolina ERES GENIAL¡ jajaja y crème que te vas a llevar una Buena sorpresa¡ ;) muchisimas gracias por comentar siempre y en el future pienso dedicarte un capitulo que sit e gusta neji te encantara¡ ;) un besazo

GRACIAS A TODOS¡

Siento haber tardado tanto pero no tengo ni idea de porq fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo T.T


End file.
